


I Miss The Color Blue

by geekyfandomgirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Lance and Pidge are oblivious yet again, a n g s t, if u cry its not my fault, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyfandomgirl/pseuds/geekyfandomgirl
Summary: A Plance Soulmate AU
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge has never seen the color blue. Apparently the color of your soulmate's eyes is the color you cannot see. She tells herself that she's used to it, that she's adjusted to the fact that she'll never find her soulmate. She's famous scientist Katie Holt, and, really, who needs a soulmate?

There are people who have never found their soulmate but are still completely happy. It's not like you need one to be whole.

But it's a little hard to keep thinking that way when everyone you know has found theirs-Keith, Hunk, even her brother Matt.

And yes, she knows that there's no shame in dating someone who's not your soulmate. But the one time she tried it, it didn't end so well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His name was James. James Griffith. At first, they were happy, and Pidge felt that maybe, just maybe, they would be that way forever. And then, he found his soulmate. Pidge wouldn't have minded him breaking up with her, but he decided to pull the biggest dick move in history and cheat on her. When she found out, well, things didn't go so well for him.

And after that, well, it sort of turned her off dating for a while.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunk is late for their weekly coffee date, and Pidge is pissed. How hard is it to be on time? Finally, Hunk turns up, and he brings someone with him. Before she can launch into her lecture about the importance of punctuality, Hunk interjects, saying, "Sorry I'm late, Pidge, but I brought someone to meet you."

He thrusts forward a lanky guy with tousled brown hair, a smile that could light up a room, and eyes that are the most peculiar shade of a colour she's never seen before. 

"Hi," he says, grinning. "I'm Lance, Lance Mclain."

"I'm Katie Holt. So, are you the reason Hunk showed up late yet again?"

He laughs. "Yeah, I guess I am. Hunk and I have known each other for ages, yet somehow he forgot to introduce us."

"What do you do?"

"Oh, me? I'm a marine biologist. The ocean is just so fascinating!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's kind of like my job, in a way. I'm a scientist, and I'm currently working on a way to make space travel more efficient. I feel a sort of connection to it, y'know ?"

They chat some more, and Lance tells her about his family, and where he grew up in Cuba. She tells him about the time her brother Matt got his head stuck inside of a chair, and soon they're laughing like old friends. Eventually, Lance says he has to go.

"Bye, Katie!"

"Pidge."

"What?"

"Call me Pidge." Hunk shoots her a questioning look, because she only lets close friends call her that, but she ignores him.

"Ok. Bye Pidge!" He waves.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Chapter 2

After Lance leaves, Hunk turns to her with a grin on his face. 

"Looks like you guys really hit it off, huh? You barely said anything to me the whole time."

"Shut up. By the way, I really like your shirt."

"Don't change the subject, Pidge. This conversation is about you and Lance's obvious romantic tension, not the color of my shirt!"

"But it's a really nice color?"

"Pidge, c'mon. Are you serious? It's literally just a blue shirt."

Pidge freezes. "What did you say?"

"I said, it's literally just a blue- wait a minute. How can you-"

She shrugs. " I dunno, I just-FUCK! Oh god, I'm an absolute idiot!"

Hunk, meanwhile, is staring at her like she just grew a third head. 

"What?"

"I should be asking you that. You mean Lance is your soulmate and you took that long to realize it? How oblivious can one be?"

"Can we have this discussion another time?"

"As you wish. Now go and find him!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge runs out of the cafe, faster than she's ever run before. That's probably why she crashes headfirst into Lance. She is now on top of him, and their close proximity is making her blush.

"Well, I was just coming to see you, but I guess you beat me to it," he says, grinning.

She climbs off him and smiles. "So, soulmates?"

In reply, he hands her a sticky note with his number. "Sure seems like it. We're equally oblivious."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She does call him, and they do, eventually, go on a date, and then another, and another. She learns a lot about him: his favorite color is blue, how much his family loves him(and how much his family loves  _ her _ ), the fact that he's willing to play video games with her till three am, and that he's a  _ great _ kisser. And he learns a lot about her too.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They've been dating for exactly 1 year 6 months when she proposes. He says yes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They've been married for two and a half years when it happens. They've both left home and are going to work when Pidge gets the call. It's Lance. She grins, because he sometimes calls her just to tell her absolute nonsense and it's pretty cute.

She answers. Lance picks up, but something's wrong. He's obviously in pain. 

"P...Pidge?"

"Lance? I'm here. What happened and where are you?"

"Car acc-" (there's static) "by our house." (more static)

Pidge is worried and she's yelling his name. "Lance! LANCE!" Finally he's back on the line.

"Katie-Pidge, I love you."

The line goes dead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tears are streaming down her face and she's driving like a crazy person, but she doesn't care because Lance could be dead and she doesn't think she could live in a world without him. 

She sees the car, on the side of the road, surrounded by paramedics, and pulls over. On a hunch, she looks up at the sky, and it's the same dull gray it was before she met Lance. Pidge drops to the ground, and she sobbing hard and possibly screaming but it doesn't matter, none of it matters, because he's gone.

Someone leads her back inside.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the funeral, she tries to go back to normal. And she manages it. On most days, Pidge is exactly as normal as she was before. But then, she'll wake up from a nightmare and realize he isn't there, or she'll look up at the sky, or see something he used to like, and it's waterworks all over again. Eventually, though, the sadness fades to a dull ache in her heart.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The protest was supposed to be peaceful, a demonstration against climate change. Instead, it became a riot; throwing bricks, yelling, gunshots. Pidge is trying to get out, away from the crowd-when something hits her on the back of her head. She can just feel the blood oozing out, and she trips and falls. But she isn't scared, in fact, she feels strangely peaceful. She holds the picture of Lance she has always kept, and whispers, "See you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i finally finished it :D  
> I hope u like it!  
> Also, I'm going to start taking prompts for Plance, so if you have any you'd like me to write just put them in the comments.  
> Thanks :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two shot, and don't worry. The rest of my tags will be applicable in the next chapter.   
> ;)


End file.
